Bright Green Eyes
by Mrs. Mockingjay101
Summary: Selena's P.O.V she was on the American X-Factor and has the offer of a lifetime, but after awhile problems arise in the group and frendships will be ruined
1. XFactor

"Are you ready for us to reveal this seasons winner of the X-Factor?" the announcer asks the crowd. I take a shaky breath. The winners name is right there feet away from me. Why wont he open it and just tell us. Miranda and I are the last people left along with me and I am sure we all cant wait till he reads the name.  
"and the winner of the X-Factor is... Miranda Write." he says and the roar becomes unbearable. Miranda hugs everyone and I am taken backstage as she sings her final song. I try to get back to my dressing room as soon as possible but am surrounded by hundreds of reporters asking a million questions a minute. You'd think I'd gotten used to it by now having made it this far but I haven't.  
"How do you feel being the runner up to this season?" one man asks "I am very happy for Miranda she deserves it. But we both deserved it thats whey we made it this far right?"  
more questions are thrown at me and soon its too hard to handle. I want to get away but am surrounded by the people. Right as I feel as if I am going to scream a hand grabs my arm and I am in Simon Cowells dressing room.  
"Thanks" I say lightly. "I didn't think I could handle it any more"  
"Your welcome, but you might not want to thank me right now." He sits on a couch. "Sit down because what I am going to tell you is probobly going to be very exciting." I sit on the plush couch. "do you think Miranda deserved to win?"  
I stare at him dombfound "Of course that's why she won right?"  
"Not entirely" he says "you see you got a better offer then any winner of the X-Factor could ever get that's why I made sure you didn't win"  
"You made sure I didn't win?"  
"Yes"  
"Wow so whats the offer?"  
"Well I am sure you know about the world famous band One Direction, yes" I nod my head "well, they had been watching and really liked your sound. They talked to me and asked if you would go on tour with them"  
I have no idea what to say. One Direction, my favorite band of all time, wants me to go on tour with them. "Sooo, what should I tell them?"  
"Or rather you tell us" I hear a thickly accented voice say behind me.I turn around and see Liam Payne was the one who spoke. I turn back around.  
"So" an Irish voice says. Wait Liam is here, Irish is Niall. Is One Direction actually here to see me.  
I turn around and try to keep my cool, but its kinda hard when you have five of the wolrds' hottest boys in front of you. "Umm its an honor to be asked to go on tour with you"  
"What does that mean" Simon askes.  
"well"  
"Please don't make me get down on my knees and beg" Louis says as he steps forward and actually gets on his knees.  
I try to hide my laughter and say finally "Yes it would be an honor"  
"Yay" five boys shout and run up to hug me. This is a dream come true, I think to myself, Now I am just waiting for someone to pinch me.  
I lock eyes with Harry after the hug. He is the one I've had a crush on ever since I found out about One Direction. But I hadn't ever seen him as Harry Styles, hes the boy with the glimmering green eyes

I spent the rest of the hour hanging out with the boys and telling them about myself, which I didn't think was very interesting but they sure thought it was. I found out why they get along all so well too, they are like brothers and hopefully I can become their sister. Then, Liam and Zayn took me back to the House and I went upstairs. I had alot of packing to do to go home and around the world. 


	2. Partents

"Selina" I hear my best friend Beth scream as I wait for my luggage.  
"Hey" I say as she wraps her arms around me in a big bear hug.  
"Sorry about you not winning"  
"Its okay something else came up. Something even better"  
"What? Tell me." she says shaking me "I'll tell you when I tell everyone okay?"  
Beth frowned but nodded her head "Selina I missed you so much" my mom says as my parents hug me "I am so proud of you"  
"Sorry you didn't win but there are so many other opprotunities now that you have got your name out there"  
I nod my head "Hey when we get home I have some big news"  
Beth elbows me and we grab my bags and get them into the car.  
On the ride home Beth and I talk about everything we have missed. She told me everything at school, about how James and Keith have new crushes on me because I was on T.V and sing the way I do, and I told her about how nice Simon really is and that I am not dating fellow contestant Jake. I almost told her that Simon made sure i didn't win when she said she cried and almost broke her T.V when I didn't win.

At my house, I put my bags in my room and ate lunch, Harry's green eyes shining whenever I closed mine. How I hope he is as nice as he seems and, with his cougar loving rep could he like me?  
Everyone sat in the living room waiting for my announcement. "Well" I start "Simon made sure I didn't win because he had an offer better then any winner could get." I paused for dramatic effect."I am going on tour with One Direction"  
"OMG YOU ARE AND YOU WAITED TO TELL ME TILL NOW. I HATE YOU AND LOVE YOU."Beth screamed. She and I consider ourselves to be the biggest One Direction fans ever."YOU HAVE TO GET ME BACKSTAGE SO I CAN MEET LOUIS. ONCE HE MEETS ME HE WILL FALL IN LOVE AND WILL FORGET ALL ABOUT ELEANOR"  
"wow Beth" i say trying to regain hearing "In knew you would act like this and break my phone."  
My mom rolls her eyes "more One Direction. I thought you where over that"  
"Mom its true Ill show you my ticket to London." I run back to my room and grab the ticket "see why else would I be going to London?"  
"I guess its true" she says with a sigh."you have two tickets who is going with you?"  
Beth's eyes widen "ME OMG ME"  
"Shes underage, she has to have an adult with her." my father says "Come on dad, I am going on tour with five men. You can put one of them in charge of us"  
Beth coughs "Louis he is the oldest"  
My mom rolls her eyes "Sure I guess we would have to talk to him but I'm sure he is responsible to watch two teenage girls. How old is he?"  
"21" I say "Well we will have to speak to him"  
"YAY" Beth squeals "Go tell your mom about the trip, Beth and Selina we need to talk"  
Beth runs out and me and my mother walk to my room." I need you to be responsible when you are out. You are going to be traveling the world with five strangers and you don't know whats going to happen."  
"Mom they aren't strangers I spent time with them , got to know them. They are really nice guys and they wont try anything because Liam, Louis and Zayn have girlfriends"  
"Yeah but what about Harry and Niall"  
"I'll be fine. I want Harry to like me and Niall likes food more then anything"  
"Just be careful okay" she says all teary eyed "My baby girls all grown up" she says as she hugs me.  
"Mom you did this when I got on the X-Factor you don't need to do it again"  
"I'm sorry. Its just you are so beautiful and I will miss you."  
"I know, I'll miss you too"  
"Be careful when you are out in the world." I nod "Okay I am going to call Louis"


	3. London

The flight to London was long and boring. The film that they where playing I had seen hundreds of times. The only fun part was that Bath was there with me being bored with Beth around is hard because she always finds a way to fix the bordom problem.  
waiting by the front gate with our luggage searching for our driver. We finally found him and he helped us get our luggage into the van.  
There was a man in the car too. "Hello Selina. My name is Paul and I am the boys' band manager"  
"Hey" I say "Omg your Paul. I am being graced with the pressence of Paul the manager" Beth says and Paul raises an eyebrow "If you act like this in front of their manager how are you going to act around them?" I ask "Well I am going to tell them that they are all sexy beasts and ask Louis to marry me" she says and we both laugh.  
Paul coughed and we slowly stopped laughing. "Anyway, we are going to the hotel today and let you guys get settled, but tomorrow Selina, we have to go to the studio and record some songs. You will meet the writer of the songs, Savon, and work with him to find at least 10 songs to record over time and then perform."  
"sounds like a plan"I say "umm Mr. Paul when do I get to meet the boys."  
"Who is she anyway" he asks me "This is Beth my plus one. Our parents talked to Louis so he is our legal gaurdian till they come "  
"And that will be?"  
"November"  
"Not long off. Good because Louis might not have been the best choice to be a gaurdian" he laughed We spent the rest of the car ride discussing the next few months leading up to the tour.  
"Here we are" Paul says as we pull up to a large hotel.  
"wow" Beth and I say as we admire the large building. "Its like a castle"  
"It was once" says Paul We give our luggage to the bellhop who doesn't look much older than me and we go upstairs to the penthouse suite.  
It was as gorgeous as the outside. Two large rooms with king sized beds a kitchen and a huge living room with a flat screen television. On one of the plush couches sat a dark haired boy and a boy in stripes.  
"Selina" Louis says as he gave me a hug. "Hows my little baby doing."  
"I'm fine Louis and don't call me your little baby"  
"Why not" Louis asks "You can call me your baby" Beth says "See she's fine with it."  
"Not for the reason you think"I laugh.  
"Hey Harry"  
"Hey Selina"he says as I sit down next to him "Please call me Sel. Everyone does."  
"How are you Sel"  
"Good. Tired and ready for a busy day tomorrow."  
"Do you want some of us to come with you. Help you out a bit?"  
I smile "Sure I'd like that"  
"Well, I will let you and your friend" I look at Beth who was hugging Louis and Louis looking very freaked out."I will let you guys get comfortable. My number is on the fridge"  
"Actually all of our numbers are on the fridge" Louis says prying Beth off.  
"Okay"  
"Enjoy your time here, you don't usually get much time here. They kinda have us live at the studio till we are done recording" Louis says "See you tomorrow" Harry says as they both walk out.  
"He likes you" Beth says. I roll my eyes "why else would he have said that only his number was on the fridge. I know this stuff okay."  
"Do you think Louis likes you?"  
"Obviously. Did you hear the way he was calling me baby? He will be mine by next week."  
"I am going to program their numbers into my phone so i can have them on speed dial."  
"Oh save me Louis"  
"I will" I say as I go into the kitchen I see Harry wasn't joking. He wrote his name and number so large you would think that his number was the only number on the paper.  
After programming their number into my cell I searched for food. I was hungry and I don't like to be. I ordered pizza and Beth and I ate. We also watched T.V. till we fell asleep on the couch, which was soft enough to be a last thing I thought of before I drifted off to sleep was how I couldn't belive that I was in London and that Harry the boy with the green eyes might actually like me 


	4. Mornings

sorry about the late update but I wrote alot over the weekend so lots of updates coming up :)

I woke up the next morning late. Stupid Jet lag I thought. I check my phone and see that Harry and Paul have been calling me for the past hour.  
"Hey Beth you gotta get up" I say "Already up. Don't you love London."  
"UUghh I forgot you are a morning person"  
"Harry's been calling you for the past hour" she says as she cooks some eggs.  
"Yeah I know. Why didn't you wake me up?"  
"Well you've got a big day ahead of you and I figured you would want as much sleep as possible"  
"You are right, but I also want to be able to go on tour with the boys, and to go on tour I need songs, and to get songs I have to go to the studio."  
"oh sorry"  
"No its okay, I really should have just set an alarm" I say as my phone rings.  
"That's Harry" Beth says "you should answer it.  
"I am" i say as i pick up the phone. "Hello"  
"Sel, Where are you?" he asks "At the hotel. I just woke up"  
"well get here soon" he says "okay I'm on my way"  
"the drivers downstairs see you when you get here" he hangs up "So you're going now? You're still in your P.J.s " Beth asks "I have to"  
"then eat first" she sets up a plate of eggs and sends me downstairs.  
The drive was short but it felt like forever. When I walked into the building it was dark then everyone jumped up, the lights turned on and they all yelled "Surprise"  
The place is decorated for a party and there's a cake that said 'welcome on board Selina' "wow this is for me?"  
"No its for my sister" Niall says sarcastically "of course its for you"  
"Thanks you guys."I say beaming "I'm sorry I'm not really dressed for a party"  
"Its okay." Louis says "You look fine little darling"  
I laugh as a man comes up to me"Hey I am Savan the songwriter for the stars"  
"I'm Selina"  
"I know. I saw you on the X-Factor. you have such a beautiful voice. Do you like duets?" I nod "I have some for you and the boys to do"  
"Come on lets eat this cake" Niall said said clapping his hands together as I grab the knife to cut the chocolate cake.  
"Yum" I say as I cut us all some slices "Hey" Harry says as I hand him his piece of cake "Hello whats up"  
"Nothing much" He says "Did Savan talk to you about the duets?"  
"yeah"  
"They where my idea"  
Liam walked up to us "Is Harry trying to take credit for all that. it was all of our ideas so"  
Harry blushed and we all laughed Zayn joined us "Hey Sel, after you finish recording today do you want us to all continue this party at my place?" he says "then you can meet the whole gang"  
I smile "Sure, but I will have to go back and change. and can I bring a plus one?"  
"Okay and sure the more the merrier"  
"Okay see you guys later" I say as they leave 


	5. Parties

Louis wasn't joking yesterday when he said that we practically live in the studio. the only time I had for brakes was to go to the bathroom and drink water. When I had the chance to text Beth and tell her what happend it was time to go.  
"I'll get something ready for the party" she replied I ran upstairs and took a shower. I put on my green mini-dress, it accented my eyes, and pop on my black studded heels. I put on a little bit of makeup and waited for Beth. She's wering a pink button-down dress with her black motercycle jacket. She was wearing her plain black heels. She also had her carrot necklace on. I smirked at her 'Louis loving gear' and we head downstairs and go to Zayn's house.  
I knocked on the door and a pretty blonde girl answered the door "Hi you must be Selina, I'm Perrie "  
"Hi" I say trying to contain my excitement. Little Mix was my second favorite band and Perrie was on of my role modles. I loved her voice her style and makeup, when she wore it. She was wearing a black dress with white buttons on the top and four straps.  
"Oh dear you guys must be freezing come in." she said waveing us in. Zayn's house was big but not huge. The front room had a nice table, a staircase that led upstairs and a hall that led through the house.  
"Hey" Zayn said rounding the corner. "You guys want anthing to drink?" he says gesturing to the bottle in his hand.  
"We are seventeen. Underage remember?" I say He waves it off "Its not like it hasn't been snuck into partys before."He goes to the kitchen and returns with three unopend bottles. He hands one to Perrie and then the others to us.  
"Thanks" Perrie says and kisses him on the cheak.  
I set the bottle on the table "where is everyone?" I ask "In the living room" Perrie says. "Let me introduce you to everyone" She leads us into the room. Niall, Harry, Liam and Louis are sitting on the couch with two girls that I recognize. Danielle and Eleanor. We walk past them and head outside.  
There are a lot of people out there, band members, friends and Lou, the boys stylist. The rest of Little Mix is here too. They are really nice and we all exchange numbers.  
After awhile i get tired and head in to sit with the boys. Niall and Harry where eating pizza and Louis Liam El and Dani where off somewhere. I sat in between the eating boys. "Hey"  
"Hey Sel" Niall says. "you want a piece"  
"Sure" he hands me a slice.  
"I like your dress" Harry says as he puts an arm around me. "I like it when girls wear green."  
I blush as I finish my pizza."Thanks"  
"Soo" Beth says on the other side of Niall "Hey I didn't see you there. I am Niall"  
"I know" she said " You gonna drink that?" he said gesturing to the beer "Yeah" she popped the top off and took a sip "You want one, Sel" Harry asked me "She doesn't drink" Beth said "She's kidding" I say" sure" He gets up and returns with two bottles He twists off the top and handed it to me. I took a sip and rested my head on his shoulder.  
" You wanna dance" he says and pulls me to the dance floor."  
Liam walked up to us and slapped Harry's back lightly."Hey guys"  
"Hey"  
"You wanna meet Dani"  
"sure"  
He walked over to Danielle who was talking with Eleanor. "Hello" she said in a sweet voice. "Harry is this the girl with the voice of an angel"  
I bushed but had no idea why. I just always get embarrased when people compliment me.  
"Its true. Harry said that if he could he would listen to your voice forever"  
That made me and Harry blush "Really" I ask Harry "Yeah" he slowly nods his head "You two are so cute" Danielle said as she and Liam walked away.  
Harry and I walked around and danced for awhile and I drained three bottles when a very drunk Louis and a sober Eleanor walked over to us.  
"El, meet Selina our baby girl" Louis said hugging me "Hello." She says "You sing beautifuly "Thank you"  
"I wish I could sing and dance. When I sing I sound terrible and when I dance I look like a penguin trying to fly"  
"Its okay El you don't need to sing and dance" Louis says kissing her before they walk off "What do you want to do now?" Harry asks me "I should probobly find Beth and head back to the hotel"  
"Okay I'll help you."  
We find Beth chatting with Lou and we head to the car.  
By then I was starting to feel a bit foggy, so Harry walked us upstairs. He helped Beth into her room and turned to me."Bye Selina" he kissed me "G'night"  
I grab his hand and kiss him "No stay please" I say. He scoops me up, sets me on the bed and we kiss before the haze take over. 


	6. Tuesday

I woke up the next morning with a slight headache and a lump under my neck. I know I shouldn't have drunk anything last night. I streched , Yawned and sat up to see a still sleeping Harry Styles was lying next to me. I really shouldn't have drunk anything last night.  
I slowly get out of bed, trying not to wake him, and go to the kitchen where Beth was making oatmeal.  
"How you feeling Miss party star?" Beth asked me.  
"Terrible. Did you know Harry is in my bed?"  
"And Louis is in mine" she chuckled "No really" I say as Harry walks out of my room in one of the white robes.  
"you weren't kidding" Beth whispers "Why would I?"  
"Morning Girls" Harry says as he grabs a bowl "Hey" I say "We better hurry up. We have to be at the studio soon" he says and then stuffs his mouth with oats "okay" I say, finish my oatmeal and go to my room to get dressed.  
On the floor I saw Harry's clothes and wasn't sure if anything happened because he does sleep nude.  
After I finished getting dressed I tossed him his clothes, he goes to get dressed and then we leave "Hey you two" Liam says when we get there "where were you?"  
"At the hotel" I say "Harry wanted to make sure we got home safe then crashed on the couch cause he was too tired to call a cab" i say which was somewhat true "Selina you are here. All of you in the studio." Savan says "Okay" I say as I hop into the room with the boys.I take a picture of us all together to post online later and then we set to work on the songs and meledies.  
I recognize the lyrics to one of the songs that I sing with one of the boys, Savan hadn't told me which song I was singing with which boy.  
I have at least ten songs to record before the tour starts in February, I have three solo songs and the five duets/guest apperances for the album that comes out at the end of the Europe tour in April and have to use the month of January to get prepared for the tour and its only October.  
We finished the chorus of some of the collaboration songs and stopped to eat lunch Niall went out and got food. He came back with chicken and pizza.  
"Thanks Niall"I say "it looks delish"  
"Your are welcome" he says in his adorable accent and beams at us.  
After we finish lunch we head back into the studio. We finish the meledies and chorus' to the collab songs. Before we go Savan gives us a schedule "Niall you are coming in tomorrow, Liam Thursday, Zayn Friday, Louis Saturday and Harry you fine to work on those days?"  
"Yeah I have only been here for two days I haven't had time to make plans"  
"Good"  
Before I reach the door Louis stops me "El wanted to me to give you her number so you can tell her if you can go on Monday"  
"What?"  
"Oh yeah" Louis kneels down like a knight or something and says "Miss Eleanor Jane Calder requests the company of Miss Selina Marie Woodworth on Monday for lunch"  
I laugh "Okay. Tell her I said yes, and give her my number two" I gaeb a piece of paper, write it down and give it to Louis.  
"See you Saturday" he says as he walks out the door.  
"Take care" I say. Wow I have a lunch date with Eleanor Calder. Beth is going to hate me.  
I post the picture from earlier online. 'Me and my new family Liam, Louis, Zayn, Niall and Harry. Recording this week. Hope you guys like the songs. 3 Sel.' read the capti 


	7. Roumors

"Why did you agree to have lunch with that witch" Beth yelled at me as we walked downstairs to the car.  
"Well she is nice once you get to know her. You should come to lunch with us" I say" It will be fun and you dont have to actually talk to her just meet her okay"  
"Fine, when is it?"  
"Monday"  
"I will be there. So who are you dueting with today?"  
"Niall today then Liam, Zayn, Louis and last Harry" I say as we get into the car and head to the studio "Just keep calm okay no crazy fangirling or you might get sent home"  
"okay"  
Savan and Niall where sitting on the couch going over lyrics as we walked in.  
"Sel, sit" Niall says "I just got here and we where waiting for you"  
"okay" I have beth take a picture of us so I can post it later and we start to record The story of the song I am singing with Niall is a love song about two people who meet , fall in love but can do nothing about it cause they live on the other side of the world. Tons of girls would think that it was for them, or hate me for singing a love song with Niall because he is single. but I loved the way our voices complimented eachothers so that was all I was thinking about.  
Beth brought us McDonalds for lunch and we all talked. Niall seemed to be flirting with Beth but she wasnt noticing at all. she was pretty good at noticing when a guy was flirting with her. They where all the time back home. Maybe it was just the way Niall was doing it that she wasnt used too. I dont know but she kept going on about how we where all going to have to do something fun on my day off so the boys can show us around town.  
We finished recording the song and went back to the hotel. I posted the picture of me and Niall in the studio. The caption read "My buddy and I recorded a LOVE song. LOL 3 Sel"  
I went to bed after I read the first comment posted "You two would make a cute couple. Cant wait to hear it"  
The next morning i was woken up by Beth shaking and yelling "SELINA WAKE UP RIGHT NOW" "what" I asked groggily as I stretched "Come read this" she pulled me out of bed and dregged me over to the computer "What am I reading" She pionted to a column titled 'BRITTISH BOYBAND MEMBER FOUND LOVE WITH AN AMERICAN STARLETT?' "thats what you are reading"  
'Irish singer Niall Horan was seen with an American contestent of the X-Factor Selina Woodworth. The two are apparently recording a love songs and Selina is going to be on tour with the boys starting February. What do you think?' It said under the picture of us I posted last night "Wow" I say "how did that happen so fast"  
"I dont know, and why didnt you tell me you two are dating. I thought you liked Harry?"  
"I do and Niall and I are not dating"  
"Tell that to the poparazzi outside"  
"what?" I look outside the hotel and relize that tons of people are waiting outside the hotel. "How am I going to get to work?" "Dont worry Paul is working on it"  
The phone rings "come down and answer some questions and they will leave you alone" Paul says "Okay be right down" I quickly throw on my white dress, orange cardigan, jeans and black flats. I put on some light makeup, tie my hair up in a messy bun and run downstairs.  
I am greeted by the farmiliar flashing lights and put on a small smile.  
A man asks the question first "Are you dating One Directions Niall Horan?"  
"No" I answer sweetly " we are just friends"  
"Do you ever plan on dating any of the boys of one direction?" a woman asks "I dont think you can plan love can you?" I ask "I'm not sure I have only known them for two days. I dont think thats enough time to fall in love with someone"  
Paul whispers in my ear "You answered the question we should leave now before questions get out of hand"  
"Okay guys I have to go. I need to get to work" I say but as I walk away a little girl comes up to me.  
"I watched you on the computer with my mommy." She said. She was holding a teddy bear "I wanted to tell you that you are very pretty" Her mother came up to me and said "We where wondering ,if you would be nice enough to giv us an autograph?"  
I smiled "Sure" I signed some little pictures of me that I had no reason for, I guess now i have a reason for them, and gave them to the woman and girl "Thank you" the little girl said and gave me a big grin "No thank you. You where the person who called me pretty. You're very pretty too." I say and she blushes."Bye" I say before I get into the car to go to the studio 


End file.
